


Reassurance

by thinkatory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Starker Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory
Summary: Peter reassures Tony after their first time.





	Reassurance

It's weird. It's definitely weird. It was one thing to finally admit to what was going on between them, which was weird. It was another to have their in-house date -- a little weird, admittedly, but fun, at least. Peter crawling into his lap and kissing him after half a bottle of champagne was less weird and more nice.

But the sex was weird and awkward, at least midway, when Tony realized he was fucking a seventeen year old. It didn't make his cock any less hard, but it did take a minute or two before he could admit to how fucking good it was, even if admitting to how badly he'd wanted it was a hurdle to say the least.

Peter nuzzles into him afterward, and speaks first. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tony answers instantly, and brushes his fingers into Peter's hair. "Just thinking."

"You're freaked out," Peter murmurs.

Well. It's probably obvious. "A little, yeah."

"It's just us." Peter glances up at him slightly. "No one else needs to know."

"I know." Oh, he knows. This can't ever get out. "It's just… Jesus, I don't know."

Peter doesn't answer right away. "Are you ashamed?"

Tony hesitates. "Pete."

"I want to know," Peter persists.

"Stop." Tony can't hurt him like that, and he knows the truth. He tips Peter's head up so he can drop a kiss to his mouth. "I'm just getting used to this."

"Yeah," Peter says softly, looking into his face. Does Tony deserve that look? He's not sure. Then Peter surprises him by sitting up. "Come on. We need to shower."

Tony raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"You heard me, come on." Peter gets out of bed, and Tony watches him go, finally getting up when Peter glances back at him.

Peter's running the water already when Tony gets there. Tony considers him, his casual nature in this moment, and wonders how much of this is Peter's effort to bring this back around to something nice and romantic, or if it's just Peter being Peter. It's impossible to tell. Peter switches the water from the bath to the shower, and slips inside, reaching for Tony's hand through the gap between the shower curtain and the wall.

Jesus. Now the kid is wet, naked and wet, with that look in his eyes he saw just before Peter crawled into his lap. He reaches past Tony to grab the soap, and gestures Tony under the showerhead.

He exhales as Peter starts to work him over with the soap, gently massaging him as he goes. As Peter touches him what seems like everywhere but his cock, he can feel it stirring, just a little, a little too early after sex for him to bounce right back. Still, Peter casually soaps up his cock and works it a few times before releasing his grip.

Tony wants to say something, but it doesn't seem to fit the moment. He washes off the soap and lets the water run through his hair; as he looks back to Peter, he's got the bottle of shampoo. He consents without another word by dropping his head so Peter can begin to work the shampoo through his hair.

Somehow, this is threatening to get him hard again, too. Peter is close, close enough that Tony can feel his half-hard cock against his leg, and his fingers are so gentle. He hesitates to pull back when Peter removes his fingers from Tony's hair, but washes out the shampoo anyway.

Peter slips past him, now under the water. Tony knows he's being seduced right now, and he's got mixed feelings, but Peter is naked and nearly hard and Tony _wants_. He takes up the shampoo and works it through Peter's hair. Peter breathes softly through the attention, something astounded in the look on his face. Once he's done, Tony grabs the soap and begins to rub Peter down with as much detail and attention as Peter did to him.

Peter's breaths start to quicken. It's nigh impossible to believe that the kid wants him this badly, but his eyes are hungry and his cock is rigid as Tony starts to soap it up and work it. The guilt is vivid but not as vivid as his desire to sink down and wrap his mouth around Peter's cock. _Fuck_. He teases Peter's cock, thumb slipping over the head, until Peter groans and grips the shower caddy, rattling it.

"Turn around." It's the first thing Peter's said since they left the bedroom. Tony eyes him, but follows along, and Peter moves a hand around him to stroke from his chest down to his cock. "I want you," Peter whispers over the rush of the water. "I want to fuck you."

God, it's filthy coming out of his mouth, but it's _hot_. He shifts his ass against Peter's cock, and Peter guides him down far enough that he can begin to work soaped up fingers into Tony's ass as he strokes Tony's cock with his other hand. Tony's breath comes out in a shudder, and he can't remember the last time _he_ was fucked, but Peter somehow knows what he's doing to the point that Tony's toes are curling against the pressure of his fingers.

"Fuck," Tony forces out.

"Yeah," Peter answers, and it's half a groan. "Oh, fuck." He pulls his fingers out and starts to push his cock inside of Tony.

Tony enjoyed sucking Peter off before; his cock had seemed big enough, not enough to choke immediately on, but enough to fill up his mouth with each thrust. Now it seems a lot bigger, and he leans heavily against the shower wall, gasping as he pushes forward. He grunts as Peter starts to move more quickly, and wraps his hand around his own cock hoping he can maybe get off again. There's a good chance, because Peter is fucking him _good_.

"Oh god," Peter pants, fingers dug deep into Tony's hips as he thrusts as deep as he can into him. Tony's cock stiffens at the sound. _He's so hot for you. **You.**_

"Peter," he groans, and ignores the tension of holding himself up against the wall, because Peter's cock is amazing. "You're incredible."

Peter's stamina is amazing, of course, he's seventeen, and Tony is becoming a goddamn wreck, grateful no one can see his face. "Oh my god," Peter gasps, and Tony jerks off as hard as he can against each heavy thrust until he's coming all over his hand. Peter makes a choked sound as he buries his cock once, twice, and comes hard inside of Tony.

"Sorry," Peter breathes. "I'm sorry."

"Fuck it," Tony manages, straightening as Peter withdraws. "Just let me clean up."

"Wait," Peter says in a rush, and Tony turns to face him. Peter surprises him with a kiss, another after that, enthusiastic, affectionate. It startles him in the best way.

Peter's grinning after. "You'll let me top, maybe?"

The things Tony would do for that smile. "Think so, yeah."

"Cool," Peter says, and kisses him sweetly one more time before shifting past him so Tony can clean up.

"Kid," Tony speaks up, as he cleans himself.

"Yeah?" Peter watches him, with that same astounded look on his face.

He can do casual. He's good at casual. "You free on Friday?"

"Definitely," Peter says, and smiles.


End file.
